1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a touch control method and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous development of the technology, mobile electronic devices such as a smart phone or a tablet computer gradually become an indispensable role in daily lives of people. In most cases, a touch screen is disposed in a mobile electronic device or even in an AIO (All-In-One) computer to facilitate users in intuitive operations thereby improving user experience.
However, in case a display interface with higher resolution is provided in the electronic devices such as said tablet computer or the AIO computer, or in case smaller icons or objects are included in a display interface configured by an operating system, for a user who touches the touch screen with fingers for operating the electronic device, such touch control with fingers is not precise enough. Accordingly, operations may not be controlled normally or smoothly, resulting in low user experience of the electronic device.